Some products or software packages often come with contracts or end user license agreements (EULA). Often, users will agree to the terms of the contract or the EULA without fully understanding what the user is committing to or agreeing to. The user may agree to the terms since the contract or EULA may be a large document with language that is difficult to understand. It may take too much time for the user to read the entire document. The user may have the attitude of “what can I do about it anyway?” and just rely on the reputation of the company that produced the contract or EULA.